


Its always rainy in April

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Various AUs 2017 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Character is new Team Skull recruit, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Team Skull AU, Wild AU, thats all i have to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Enjoy :)





	1. My Sunshine

It all happened on a rainy day in April.

A couple of grunts came across a girl in the wilds of Alola.

At first, they tried to battle.

They soon learned she had nothing.

She had been out there for to many years to count.

Her voice was rusty and teeth sharp.

She grunted and growled.

Communicated with pokemon.

"Where are you taking me?!!!" You barked out, struggling against their grasp.

"Don't worry yo. We got ya back." One spoke to you.

Dragged all the way to Po Town you were, as you entered, it rained heavily and felt nice on your bare skin.

You laid down, much to their protest, and let it fall down to you in heavy droplets.

"..Fine. Stay here, yo. We'll go get boss."

You sighed, looking around at the old, torn buildings.

A flashback made it's way through your mind.

"Mommy! Its raining again!"

Soft chuckles came from the woman, but you can't remember what she looks like anymore.

"Yes it is.. Say, do you want to play in it?"

"Yeah!!!"

As the rains cleared, the next morning came by.

You went to school. Your mother had driven you on your first day.

her last words to you were...

"I love you (Y/N). I will come get you after school? Remember this, no matter how far away, I love you. Okay?"

"Yes mum!"

She kissed your cheek and drove off.

Soon, the day ended, and your mother wasn't there.

As everyone was packing up, the principal called for you over the intercom.

A man in black had held out your mother's rings. They had scorch marks on them.

Your house had burned down.

You screamed. You cried out.

"I'm sorry miss (Last Name)... Please.. Be brave for me, okay?"

It rang in your head.

Over and over.

You were soon snapped out of your thoughts as a man with weird shaped glasses had towered over you.

"Yo. Uh, you there? Hello?" He seemed to say to you.

You shot up, and stood there silently.

He cleared his throat.

"Might I have yer name? Or do you prefer being called girlie?"

"..."

He nervously chuckled, waiting for a response.

"...(Y/N)."

"I like it. It suits ya."

You nodded.

"Do you have anywhere else to go..?" He asked.

You only shook your head no.

"I live away from people." You said, referring to the rainy forest beds you usually sound yourself scouring.

"So my grunts ain't lyin... Would you want to... I don't know... come join our family?" He asked, deep in thought.

You smiled.

"Thank you.. I can do plenty! Umm, well, I'm good at hunting, and gathering, and collecting shiny things, and asking the other pokemon things, and uhh, I can climb, OH! And-"

He laughed quite a bit.

"Mind following me into the mansion? You need some new clothing." You only nodded, and before he opened the door, you had already scaled up the roof's tiles, scaring the female grunt up there. She had almost slipped.

His eyes widened like saucers.

"You weren't joking!" He yelled out.

"Nope!" You replied, as he entered through the doors.

Soon, he found himself at the doorway connected to the roof.

"Come in over here. We should probably give you some sort of nickname.."

"(Y/N) is just fine-"

"Its Guzma. Call me Guz." he smirked.

You nodded, and heard a creature nearby.

You looked to the direction of the sound, and quickly caught the creature. 

It was an alolan Rattata.

"Wow. That is skill right there. We've been tryin' get rid of em from our mansion. Always stealin' our food!"

You looked it in the eye.

"Tell your buds to scram. You too." You had growled out, leaving Guzma to wonder what you were saying.

You let it go, and it scrambled away, leaving some squeaks of apologies.

"Huh." He had said, before you continued on to where the female grunts were currently residing in.

"Yo Guzma! Who's the girl?!" Said on.

"Yea! And why is she so pretty?!" Asked another.

"She is prettier than us! Lets get her yo!" Exclaimed the last girl.

"Yo! Calm down! She just needs a pair of clothing. Got a pair?" He asked.

They scowled at you before giving you the uniform.

"I bet you will look nice in a good ol' skull tank!"

You fumbled a bit in embarrassment.

"How did you manage to keep your hair so brushed in the wild...?" He asked.

"My friends Lurantis and Tsareena liked to do it for me."

He wondered if you were telling the truth, but didn't say anything.

"Bathrooms are downstairs." He said, pointing to the staircase.

"Alright."

On your way down, you ran into a blond boy, making him fall over.

He scowled, but as he looked up, his face went very crimson.

You were bent over, really close to his face.

"Sorry." you said, before pulling him up and walking to the bathroom.

He walked up the stairs to question Guzma.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell was that?"

Guzma chuckled, grinning at the confusion on the boy's face.

"Don't worry about it kid."

Gladion scowled.

"Why can't you just tell me?" 

Guzma smirked once more, leaving the blond to groan loudly and stomp out of the room.

A few minutes passed, and he wondered if the girl was finished yet.

He sighed and slid down deeper into his chair, playing with one of the peridot green Z-crystals.

Then, an idea went through his head.

He knew what your first job was going to be.

~~~

As you struggled to get the tight clothing on your form, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes..?" You managed to strangle out.

A female teen walked in, and looked amused by your situation.

"Yo. I'm Plumz. Need a bit of help?" You tried to nod, but the tank top got even more tangled by your limbs.

"Hold still."

Doing as told, she swiftly pulled the top off of you.

"Raise your arms."

You thought it was a weird request, but you did as asked.

Then, she quickly pulled the top over you, making sure your arms went in the right openings, unlike last time.

She scowled as you wiggled in discomfort.

"Its trying to eat me!!" You shouted, referring to the tightness of clothing you weren't used to.

Plumeria just left you on your own, hearing your inaudible shouting and cries from behind the door.

"I miss my (Dress/Nightgown/Rags/etc.)" (Idk what to put here)

"You done in there?" Questioned the girl.

"Yea." You shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hopping up the stairs, you were led back onto the roof where you got distracted by the rain once more.

Plumeria did her best to get you to Guzma's room, but you wouldn't budge no matter what she did.

You just sat down comfortably, letting the rain wash away your thoughts.

After a while, you finally got up, feeling refreshed.

Walking over to the door, you realized someone was in there. The sound of stones clinking was heard.

Walking in, you saw 'Guz' rolling a few mysterious gems in his hands.

He watched you goggle at his giant room filled with many luxuries.

Suddenly, he spoke.

"Do ya know what these are?" He said, referring to the stones in his hands.

"No?" You answered with confusion.

"This here's a Z-crystal. Buginium Z to be exact."

You nodded.

"I want you to try and find whos been thieving ya boy Guzma's precious crystals."

You nodded again, as he gave you one.

"You can keep one girlie, as long as I get the others back."

You grinned determined.

You would show him that you can be of use.


	4. Chapter 4

In the soft, relaxing rain once more, the dull colors of the cloudy sky welcomed you into the fresh rain-scented air.

Climbing up a tree, you scoured the area, picking up cool items along the way.

Many watched you climb up and down, up and down, with so many items that one of the grunts had just handed you an old watermelon themed bag.

Slinging it around your shoulder, you listened to the clinking of all the cool things you found.

But still no Z-Crystals.

Entering a worn down pokecenter, you found a few grunts.

One was sleeping, the other two had grim looks on their faces.

"Are...you okay?" You tried to ask politely, but it came out with a soured tone.

"Scram. We got to many mouths to feed already."

You sighed, placing the giant gold nugget you had found on the counter, sighing at the broken healing station.

As you tried to walk out, one of the grunts had latched onto your arm.

"W-wait!"

You turned around, confused at the action.

"Thanks, uh, big sis." Said the boy, making a goofy grin spread across your face.

"Of course. That's what a family is for, right?"

You walked out of the building knowing you had just made someone's life a little bit better.


	5. Chapter 5

With a smile plastered onto your face, you continued to search.

You had already made so many plans for the future.

Tonight, you were going to start repairing the pokecenter's roof, and maybe ask a few Charjabug to charge the power generator for you.

You looked through a bush, staring at a Dewpider spinning it's web.

You smiled at the thought of chasing Wimpods and watching Wingulls.

That maybe, one day, your family will be doing the things that you dream of.

You know that they aren't related to you like mother was, but even so...

This time you would be strong enough to save them.

~~~

Walking around EVERYWHERE, searching anything and everything, it had come to a point where even Guzma came out to openly stare at you.

It had already been noon, and you had been at this since yesterday morning.

He watched you flip rocks, dive into piles of tall grass, turn every nook and cranny available.

He admired you.

Snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of yelling.

"YES!" You jumped up, clinging to a small green gem in hand.

And his eyes went wide.

```

You see, it was merely a test to see if she could follow orders.

For her to actually find a Buginium Z, well, it was shocking.

He thought he had them all.

This girl amazed him beyond belief.

But he worried.

That his attraction toward Lusamine may have been shifting toward..


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up in the room of...

He was sleeping on his chair, arm propping up his chin.

You then remembered.

You remembered passing out on the cold soaked grass.

Voices surrounding you as you dizzily stumbled down.

A strange pokemon hauling you over its back.

...You sat in silence, allowing the bed's softness to lull you into sleep once more.

~~~

You woke up, this time, to someone- no, something, crawling into the bed.

Looking up, you saw a strange creature with an awfully uncomfortable looking helmet on.

It made small grunts that echoed from within the helmet while its fin-like tail wagged at you.

You reached out and scratched at it's neck, and it leaned against your touch like a little Rockruff.

Scratch that, the pokemon was more like a giant Bewear as it sat on you, crushing your stomach as if it were a tiny lap-Zorua. (Get it? Lap dog?)

You kept scratching it.

It was completely oblivious to the fact that it was as heavy as a Snorlax.

```

As Guzma woke, he scanned his surroundings, only to find Type:Null burying you under its large body.

He laughed loudly as you slightly called out a muffled "Help."

He laughed even more, gripping his sides as you kept asking for help.

"Help. Help. Ow!"

He fell out of his chair and called out for Gladion to come get his pokemon.

Once Gladion finally arrived, he couldn't help but be amused.

"Please...Help..." You whimpered.


	7. Chapter 7

You grumbled as they both teased you.

"Bewear! Bewear! Null the big giant is over there!" One coughed out.

"Wanted a hug? NULL problem!" The other said with a snap as they continued to roll on the floor laughing like idiots.

Plumeria comforted you.

"Men are idiots."

You didn't respond, but at the moment, you kind of agree.

You growled and swung the door open, and they soon followed you.

Once you saw the two were about to say something, you simply dropped off the roof, landing with a small thud and went to work on the pokecenter.

~~~

After finishing taping the tarps down, you climbed down and went in.

Looking up, there was no awful draft anymore and the leaks stopped dripping.

You glanced over at the the still sleeping grunts and cleaned up the cafe part of the pokecenter, wiping the counters, Taping broken hangers, messing with pipes, to the point where some things actually worked again.

It took a while, but..

The sink's running water was now pure and drinkable, and the fridge would be ready to use.

Tired once more, you found yourself watched the rain from the spray painted windows.

The only reason you succeeded was because of patience and the understanding of Diglett burrows.

You weren't all that great at all, actually, luck was one of your only virtues.


	8. Chapter 8

Luck wasn't always in your favor.

You remember that as the tarps you spent hours on were ripped by fallen branches in a constantly stormy town.

But this, this was enough to make you cry.

...And you did.

You were so angered, that you had ripped the branches off of the roof and chucked them far FAR away.

All while you threw your fit filled with shouting and screaming, the people below you wondered what made you lose your sanity.

When you got down, you just walked right past everyone, going to Guzma's empty pool and curled up in a ball.

You sat there, just letting the rain calm you town.

"(Name) get out of there." Said someone, their voice was to muffled by heavy rain for you to distinguish them.

"Why are you always so difficult?" Its Gladion, isn't it.

You looked up with red eyes, only to see him crouching over you with an umbrella.

You stared as his hand extended to you.

"..."

"Don't make me bring out Null."

He smirked at you as you finally got up.

"You need to get out for once." He stated.

"what if I say no?"

"I won't take no for an answer."


	9. Chapter 9

It was wrong of him right?

To like a girl (Number) years old?

When he likes Lusamine?

It was wrong.

He sighed to himself, siting up strait in his chair.

"I really need to go get some Tapu Cocoa."

~~~~~~~~~

You and Gladion were leaving the same walls that had made you feel human again.

Once you stepped out of them and looked out into the vast wilds, you grabbed him by the hand and rushed right in.

Jumping over sticks and stones, he seemed worried about something.

Were you going to go back to the wilds?

The thought crossed both of your minds, making you falter, dropping his hand from your grasp.

He was going to speak, but you just brought him over to an easily climbable tree.

He didn't say a word, just grabbed a branch and swung himself up.

You both continued to go higher and higher until you reached the top, leaves in your hair and dirt on your shirts.

You watched as he looked out far, to the tall mountains and vast ocean.

He looked back at you for a second, and the small smile on his face made you feel something wonderful.

Climbing back down was hard for him, but you both successfully got down.

"Lets go." You nodded.

~~~~~~

Many people scowled at you, and you had no idea why.

Your heart had sunk at all of the disapproving glares.

"Don't mind them, people aren't very fond of Team Skull."

You glanced over to the side.

"Why is that?"

...

"Past events."

You only nodded, passing by a few shops.

"Lets go to the pokecenter, I need to sell some things." You had said, not admiting you were also going to see what a fixed up center would look like.

You ended up making 36,700 PD.

"Lets go shop."


	10. Chapter 10

You bought SO MUCH!!

You bought exotic foods, small decorations for the pokecenter, more tarp, appliances-

"(Name)..."

You looked up.

"You didn't buy any of that for you.... did you...." his disapproving glance made you nervous.

"At least let me carry some of it for you..?" 

You shook your head no, even if you WERE covered in bags that weren't exactly light.

"Lets go.~" You sung out, trying not to laugh at the fact that he was completely annoyed by you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You hummed as the giant wall's gate opened.

You wondered how it was possible that it only rained inside the gate while the weather outside was blisteringly hot sun.

Walking strait to Guzma's room, you went to go put down everything.

You stayed there for now, seeing as there was no free rooms or beds left.

But you felt bad, sleeping on his bed.

So you bought yourself a sleeping bag. It was the only thing you really got for you.

Pulling out a giant can of the instant cocoa powder, you set it on his chair and kept sorting out the items to give to everyone.

Making your way down the stairs to Gladion, you handed him a rather large bag full of trainer supplies, especially revives and escape ropes.

You would give everyone else their things tomorrow, because some of them were usually out roaming some city or pathway.

The island trial.

Soon, you were going to secretly leave.

Starting with Mele Mele Island.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, it's actually April! So, as a special treat, I will be releasing new content for this series! Hope you guys are as excited as I!


	12. Chapter 12

The day had passed and you awoke to a hand on your waist and soft breaths puffing behind you. You tried to squirm out of his grasp but he groaned and pulled you closer, while metal nudged into your side with a whine.

"Oh Nullen, don't be such a cry baby." The boy behind you groaned out, and Guzma stirred in his sleep on his chair.

"Your squishy, by the way." He added, pulling you against his bony chest before becoming quiet once more. His face was brightly red as your chest rubbed against him, but you weren't really ashamed of the fact you were a girl so you didn't really mind.

"LUUXRAY!" The giant Pokemon yawned as he came out of your pokeball. You grew up with him in the wild, a shinx and little girl battling the world, but a few days ago he had been captured by a rookie grunt. Of course, the giant cat saw you and immediately pounced so now it was a battle between null and giant electric kitty. He was the only clue to where you came from, which is still a mystery to you, but oh well.

"Let me up, Glad. Luxray is hungry."

"Mno." He muffled into the pillow without budging.

"Fine."

And so, you slept in.


	13. Chapter 13

He was interesting, to say the least. Half of team skull was on your tail as you finally decided to run off on your island trial adventure, but had made a trend along the way.

"(NAME)!" One of the grunts shouted out as you waved goodbye on the ferry. You had to start from the beginning, and you had to leave in order to do that. Smiling lightly, you watched the island fade from view as another slowly creeped up on you.

With the blow of the horn, your feet met the dock and a breeze blew on your skull tank. Somebody had been screaming for help, and you darted off in their direction. You came across a clearing when a blond girl came into view, who was cowering in fear as she struggled to cross the bridge and save a..Pokemon?

You rushed past her and shooed away the annoying bird Pokemon and held onto the strange looking one tightly as you felt the bridge collapse under your weight. Staring up at the sky, you braced yourself to protect the Pokemon from the harsh fall that you may not survive from, but instead a piercing screech filled your eardrums and you were back on the ground once more, a sparkling stone dropping from your bag.

"A-Are you alright?!"

 

The girl- Lillie, had brought you to the professor and checked you for wounds. There, someone else caught your interest.

"..Tai?" You said, staring at the boy you once knew before your mother had left you. He didn't hear you though, just walked out of your sight.

You would find him later.

 

(Can't wait for the hotel scene with Gladion I have planned XD)


End file.
